


Undiscovered

by Baby_CherryPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big booty reader, Chubby Reader, Domestic Fluff, Empath, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Pie, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Witches, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_CherryPie/pseuds/Baby_CherryPie
Summary: Sam and Dean head off to a small town to see why in a place where good luck seems to be rife, how a man seemed to die in unlucky circumstances.





	1. That's just unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I have a week off work so I'm gonna try and throw some more of this story up later in the next couple of days.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just wanna see where it goes.
> 
> Gonna be real domestic and fluffy for the mo but stick with with and it will get to the good stuff haha.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, let me know if you like it :)

“So get this”

Sam looked up from his laptop over to his brother who was slumped over the table nursing a coffee.

“Sammy it's too fricking early man, can’t we talk cases once I’ve had a cup of coffee dammit” Dean said, his eyes still half closed with sleep.

“Dean it's nearly 10, I’ve been for a run and had breakfast and found us a case..”

“Do you want a medal?” Dean replied sarcastically “Come on then spill, what’s the job?”

Sam shook off his brothers sarcasm, he knew once the caffeine was in him he would be his usual, slightly less grouchy self.

“Well, over in Clifton a man died from choking on a cookie”

Dean looked up from his drink, a puzzled.

“Poor guy, death by cookie but I’m finding it hard to see how this is a case for us, the man was just unlucky”

“Exactly!” Sam said, excitement in his voice.

“Dean, Clifton has had a weird streak for the past 8 months of incredibly good luck. There's been 6 Lotto winners, a crazy number of people in the local hospital suddenly becoming well again and everyone who lost a dog has had them come home safe and sound.”

“Ummm, just sounds like a great place to live Sam, I’m gonna need some more to go on to make the trip out there.”

“The man that died was called Greg Keeper, a property developer who from looking at articles, no one in town really wanted around. Don’t you think it's a bit suspicious that all the town are getting what they wished for and then someone they don’t want around just dies? Sounds a bit witchy to me”

“Frickking witches” muttered Dean before sipping the last of his coffee.  
Throwing down his coffee cup on the the table, he stood up and stretched his arms out above his head in a bid to wake himself up more.

“Well then Sammy I guess we’ve got a case then” he yawned out.  
“Let me go shower and then we will hit the road” he said, turning away from the table and heading towards the steps out of the War Room.

“One thing actually Sammy” Dean said, spinning round to face his brother again.  
“What was you searching online to find this case?”

Sam gave a small breathy laugh and scratched the back of his head.

“Ermm I was looking at rescue dogs and stumbled on the article about how all the lost dogs in Clifton came home and it went from there” looking sheepishly at Dean.

“Aww well ain’t you a softie, maybe when we get there you can go on a run with them all and frolic” he said with a grin, gesturing out with his arms before turning back and heading towards his room.

 

A few hours later the pair of them arrived in Clifton, stepping out the the Impala suited and booted, ready for a day of playing FBI agents. Backs leaning on the car, Sam pulled out his note book and started writing a plan.

“I think we should head into the hospital and talk to the nurses about their patients springing back to health” said Sam “Also lets see if we can find anything suspicious on Keepers body”

“Yeah and then lets talk to the lotto winners and see if we can suss out if anything strange happened while buying the tickets” Dean replied

“And then the dogs?” Sam questioned hopefully

“Yes Sammy, then the dogs” said Dean, laughing again at his brothers obsession with dogs.

The two of them lean up from the car and walk around it, making way to the steps up the front of the hospital.

Hitting Sam lightly in the chest with the back of his hand Dean turns to him quickly.

“Hey who are we today anyway? I wanna be Harrison”

“Ok ok you’re Harrison” I’ll be Ford”

“Dude, Agents Harrison and Ford?” said Dean, tilting his head squinting at his brothers ridiculous choice of name”

“Fine I’ll be….Neeson then”

“Much better”

With a pat on his brothers back, Dean pushed Sam forward and the pair continued walking up the steps to the hospital.

 

Once inside they headed to the nurses station.

Dean locked eyes with the pretty redhead behind the desk, he smiled at her and saw her giggle slightly at the attention he was giving her.

“Hello there” looking down at her name badge “Olivia”

“Huh Hi” said the nurse, looking up at Dean who was practically smouldering at the the poor young thing.

“We are are agents Harrison and Neeson” Sam piped up from behind, bring himself round to stand next to Dean as they both flashed their FBI badges.

On seeing the badges Olivia sat herself up straighter and smoothed down the front of her uniform across her knees.

“Agents, uh how can i help you?” she asked nervously, still looking up at Deans green eyes, lost in them.

“We are looking into the death of a Mr Greg Keeper. Report we have here says he died on Tuesday and his body was sent here?” Sam said, staring at her trying to get her to stop making googly eyes at Dean.

“Yes!” she said, snapping out of her locked gaze with Dean.

Turning to Sam she began to answer him.

“Yeah we took him down to the morgue straight away, he was dead on arrival. Had a piece of food the size of fist in his throat”

Olivia mumbled something else under her breath and she looked away from Sam and back down at the papers on her desk.

“Sorry sweetheart ,I didn't quite catch that” enquired Dean, leaning over the desk slightly tilting his ear towards her.

With a heavy breath she looked up from her desk and answered the pair.

“I said it was fitting that his greed caught up with him and killed him.” she said quietly, squirming uncomfortably.

She peered around to see if any of her colleagues were in ear shot. Believing that the coast was clear she leaned in closer to Dean, Sam also bringing himself forward so he could hear what she had to say.

“He was a nasty man, going round town, trying to buy out peoples homes and shop, people who have been here for their whole lives, threatening them if they didn't like it. He wanted to build a strip mall or something.” she said shaking her head, trying to remember the exact details.

“I’m not saying I’m glad hes dead, I’m just saying I’m glad he won’t be bothering anyone anymore, its special here”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, eyebrows raised at the mention of the word special.

“Olivia, could you do me a favour and take me to the morgue and show me Mr Keepers body?” Dean asked sweetly to the young nurse.

“Yeah sure” she replied, getting up from her desk.  
She stopped, her palms flat on desktop.

“Why do the FBI care if someone choked on a cookie? She asked, curiously looking between the the pair of them.

“A number of males fitting the same description as Mr Keeper have been murdered recently, we just want to see if anything relating to his death matches our other vics. Want to rule out a serial killer. From what you’ve told us I’m sure this is just an accident so we will be out of your hair shortly.”

Olivia glanced over at Sam, nodding at his story and walked out from behind her desk and went down the hallway to the elevator.

Dean went to follow her but he felt a hand on his elbow pulling him.

“Dean I’m gonna stay here and try and find anything about all these patients that were getting better rapidly, you check the body for signs of witchcraft”

Smirking to himself, Dean looks down the corridor to the elevator where Olivia is waiting for him smiling.

“Oh don’t worry I’ll check the body” patting Sam on the shoulder as he walks to the elevator and steps in to make his way down to the morgue with her.

Sam shakes his head and turns to the wall of the nurses station, noticing that it is covered in photos. 

They were all of patients celebrating their last day in hospital. A group of smiling nurses surrounding the patient, popping streamers, filling the shots with colour. In the middle of them is the patient, some of them adults but mainly they were children or teenagers, all beaming from ear to ear at them being released from hospital. All of them holding a cake in their hands.

Sam squinted closer the the photos and noticed all the cakes looked the similar and had the same message on them Best Wishes. “Look yummy” he thought to himself not really paying much attention.

“Excuse me” Sam asked, turning to flag down another nurse from the station.  
“Did all of these people have the same illness”

“No, some were in the Cancer Unit, some were in the ICU and some were in a Physiotherapy, learning to walk again and the like” he answered Sam. “Its like there was something in the water, over the course of a month and it’s like everyone who didn’t have a chance in Hell of making it out of here fixed was on the mend. Someone was looking out for them that's for sure” he said nodding at Sam and pointing up and down at all the photos before turning back to his duties.

“Thanks” said Sam, looking back the photos, pondering at what the nurse had just told him.

“Well Sammy, no hoodoo going on on the body” said Dean

He turned to find Dean beside him, back from his trip to the morgue.

“No marks, no hex bags just a dead guy. Did you find anything about the people people getting better all of a sudden?”

“Not really, they all started showing signs of improvement around the same time, when the doctors really thought they were lost causes. None of them had the same illness, so I can’t think what what links them all together.”

“Ok well let's see if these Lotto winners can shed any light on how they won big bucks”

They walked out of the hospital, Dean giving Olivia a sly wink on his way out, making her blush at her desk.

 

“Dude, what is with you?!” Sam asked Dean, once back in the Impala.

“Nothing, what do you mean?”

Sam gave a disapproving look to his brother from the passenger seat.

“Oh the nurse? Come on Sam, the last few cases we’ve had have been total sausage fests, nice to get the chance to actually talk to a girl for a minute”

“Fine, but lay it off until we find something more” Give us FBI agents a bad name” he said, straightening his tie up, looking in the wing mirror.

“Ok fine, no more female appreciation until we find out what's making everyone so damn lucky.”

Dean put the keys in the ignition and the car's engine began to purr.

They drove off into town, ready to question any of these jackpot winners, and see if they could shed anymore light on what was going on in this town, if anything at all.


	2. Dean can't have his pie and eat it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been a bit late updating this, turns out my week off last week was much busier than expected so spent most of its either drinking or nursing a hangover haha.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come.
> 
> Oh there is a horribly cheesy StandbyMe reference in here. I thought it was funny but let me know what you think.

‘Another one not in town dammit” 

Dean shook his head as him and Sam made their way down the driveway, walking back to the car from a winners house.

“Do you blame them? I know I’d go on vacation if I won $250,000 dollars” Sam answered. “There's still one more on the list though Dean, a Sarah Herd, she doesn’t live too far from here either lets go check it out”

“Why? So we can find out thats she's gone off to Barbados for the next month?” Dean said, his hands pressing up on the car.

“Lets go check on her anyway, if nothing comes up I say we go find a motel and do a bit more digging”

Dean huffed and opened the door and slumped in the seat.

“Or this whole thing is a bust Sammy? We could just go back to the bunker?”

Sam pursed his lips, thinking over the case. Had he dragged the pair of them out for nothing?  
He had a weird feeling thought, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Look, lets go and try and talk to Sarah, if its nothing, we will go home and I will get the beers in. Deal?”  
“Deal” Dean replied with a grin. “Never gonna turn down free beers”

They drove for another 20 minutes and stopped to pull up outside a small house with scaffolding set up across the front of it.  
There was a car in the driveway, a good sign that someone was home. 

Dean knocked on the door and waited. He glanced over at Sam, a smug look of “I told you no one was home” look plastered across his face.

“Well what did I say Sa..”

Before Dean could finish his sentence the door opened and a teenage girl was stood in the doorway. With her headphones over her ears and her phone in her hand, she was preoccupied with whatever was on the screen.

“Yeah?” she asked, giving the pair of them the stink eye

“Hi there, my names is Sam and this is Dean, is your mom in?

“MOOOOOOMMMM! There's people here for you” the girl yelled. She looked them up and down, again annoyed that their visit dare interrupt her text session.

She walked away from the door and left them there waiting on the porch.

The brothers looked at each other and shook their heads, Dean muttering something about teenagers under his breath when a small blonde woman appeared at the door.

“Hiya, ergh sorry about her, SHE’S FORGOTTEN HOW TO TALK TO PEOPLE” she shouted up the stairs.

A loud groan came from the top of the stairs and then the sound of a door slamming made the three of them at the front door chuckle quietly.

“We are looking for Sarah Herd” Dean said, bringing a notebook and pen out of his back pocket.

Looking nervous and bring both her hands up to the edge of the door and moving behind it slightly the woman replied “Yes that's me, who is asking?”

“We are from The Chesterfield Gazette and we are writing an article on all the lotto winners in the area. We just wanted to ask about you buying the winning ticket and see if there's any tips we can tell our readers in the next town so they can get lucky too” Sam asked, putting on the puppy dog eyes and a soft smile.

Sarah relaxed her shoulders and smiled back at him.

“Yeah sure, well I’m not sure I’d say I’m that lucky. We recently found that the front of the house has woodworm and was on the verge of collapse” she stepped out of the door frame and pointed up to the scaffolding in front of the building.  
“Thank God I won that money otherwise there is no way I could get it repaired and me and the kids would have to find another place to live.” she answered with a sigh.

“I would of much rather used the cash on a new car than building works but I should be lucky I don't have to move. Someone's looking out for me” she sighed.

“I mean I was telling Mimi at the bakery about how I was thinking about buying some new wheels but how I’d have to put it on hold because of the house and then next day, boom! Problem solved!”

Sarah looked up towards the sky and gave a wink. “Thanks big fella”.

Dean smirked at this, thinking to himself Only big thing about Chuck is his beard, the hippie.

Sam didn’t notice Deans smirk because the cogs in his head started whirring and then suddenly something clicked in his head.

“I’m sorry Sarah, you were talking to who about your house?” 

“Mimi, she runs the local bakery in town. I was picking up some danish and coffee and we just got to talking. If you’ve not been there you must go, she is amazing! It's the pink place on the corner of Main Street, can’t miss it” she squealed, bouncing on her toes.

“That good huh?” Dean remarked. He looked over at Sam who had a pensive look on his face.  
“I think we’ve got time to grab a slice of something before the day is out?”

“Uh yeah I think we do. Thank you Sarah, we must be going now” as Sam turned, grabbing his brothers arm and dragging him towards the Impala he heard Sarah shout from the door.

“What about the winners story?”

Sam shouted back, not looking back but carrying on at a fast pace to the car “Yeah we have enough thanks”

Sam flung open the passenger side door and threw himself in. He looked at Dean through the windscreen, using his hands and his eyes to gesture “get in the car Dean, now!”

Dean wasn’t even in the door yet and Sam shouted

“It's the bakery Dean!”

“What? How did you figure that out?”

“Don’t you see, the cookie in the dead guys throat, Sarah talking with the baker the very day before her ticket wins and when I was at the hospital, all the patient had the same cake in front of them, no doubt from this Mimi’s place. One of the nurses even said It's like somethings in the water.

“Maybe it's something in the cake?” Dean replied. “So how is this working, you think there's some hoodoo ingredients making their way into the donuts?”

Sam shook his head “ I don’t know, let's head over there and see for ourselves though”

 

20 minutes later they were parked up outside the bakery. The outside was a pale raspberry pink with huge windows either side of the door and above the door written in gold loopy lettering was Mimi's bakery. Dean and Sam both got out the car and made their way to the shop, the pair of them glancing in the windows at all the bread and cakes that were on offer. 

Practically drooling by this point, Dean turned to Sam while pointing in the window

“Oh my God Sammy the size of them muffins! And look there’s donuts!”

“Are you serious?” Sam replied slightly shocked.  
“Dean this woman might be putting spells in all the cooking you don’t know what eating them will do to you!”

“Well I’m taking my chances and saying that it’s gonna make me happy and fat Sam, let me enjoy things”

They made their way through the door and walk past clusters of diners enjoying cake and coffee and up to the counter display. Sam was glancing at the baked goods in the counter but Dean has found himself another type of treat.

Behind the counter was a woman bending over, rummaging through a small fridge. In a pair of skinny jeans, Dean couldn’t help but admire the way they clung to her thick thighs and round ass which were wiggling as she continued looking for something.

“Aha you little fucker” the woman exclaimed, making Dean jump back in surprise and avert his eyes away from her her curves.

The woman went to stand up right and turn to face the counter, pulling a jar of jam out of the back of the fridge as she moved.

She locked eyes with Sam and then Dean and a rosy blush came over her face.

“Did you just hear me cursing at this jar” she asked sheepishly

With a chuckle Dean answers “Sure thing sweetheart”

“Fuck,I mean shit, I mean sorry for swearing” she garbled out

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the counter and spread her arms wide before placing them on the counter.

With her arms open,Dean could take in more of her shapely figure. She had her apron tied tightly around her middle, showing off how small her waist was and how it was slightly cutting into the soft tummy she had. His eyes moved up from her hips and fell on her face. Her soft lips pulled into a cute smile and her hazel eyes grew brighter as she caught his eye.

“Let’s start this again, Hi Welcome to Mimi's, what can I get for you” 

“We are actually looking for Mimi, aren’t we Dean?” Said Sam looking over at his brother.

Noticing Dean was staring into her eyes, he elbowed his brother in the ribs making him jump.

“Yep erm yeah we are looking for Mimi, we wanna talk to her for an article we are writing”

“You’re looking at her” she smiled, Pointing back at herself with her thumbs. “Well I mean its Mina really but ya know, anyway what’s this article your writing then?”

 _Sexy baker business owner, why does she potentially have to be the bad guy_ was the first thing that crossed Deans mind.

“We are writing a piece about small businesses and how they are good for the community, do you have time to answer some questions?” Asked Sam

“Yeah sure, gotta be quick though I’ve got some brownies in the oven that will be done soon so I need to get back in the kitchen” she replied.

“So how long have you been here?

“Erm about 8 months? Seems like yesterday though, time flies and all that”

“As would you say you get to talk to lots of the local residents?”

“Oh for sure, everyone has welcomed me so warmly, I see most people most days, nice to have my regulars”

“Any of them particularly special regulars” Dean asked, jumping ahead of Sam's question.

Mina stink eyed Dean, smirking at the implication of his question.

“I think what Dean means” Sam said with a huff “is that do you talk lots with particular customers more than others”

Mina shrugged “Not really no, I just talk to everyone, people just open up to me for some reason.”

“Everyone has their own stuff going on that doesn’t make it to the surface so if I can be an ear to listen and cheer them up with a cake then that’s a good thing right?”

A buzzer started ringing from out the back and Mina turned her head to look back into the kitchen.

“Sorry guys I’ve got to go, brownies wait for no man, not even you hun” pointing at Dean with a small pity smile.

“Don’t worry Mi, I got this” a voice shouted from the back.

“I’ll give you a hand in a minute then” Mina shouted back.

Mina smiled at the men as she turned to leave but then snapped back to face the pair.

“Oh let me get you guys something to take away, on the house of course. You two better write up this place up in a good light” she laughed

She moved in front of Sam and looked him up and down, trying to size him up.

“Ah! You’ll love this” she said, whizzing off around the counter to the front of the shop where there were cakes piled high in the window.

She returned with a neatly frosted white cake on a stand, decorated with chopped nuts. She placed the cake stand on the front counter and cut a slice and placed it in a box with a napkin for Sam. She handed it to him with a grin on her face.

“Here you go, it’s vegan carrot cake which basically makes it a salad so you enjoy your rabbit food” she grinned, placing the box in his hand and popping a wooden fork on top.

Sam looked back at her half in shock at her choice for him. He glanced at Dean who had a huge grin on his face and was holding back a chuckle. How the hell had she know he loved salad?!

Mina slides behind the counter and began to stare Dean up and down.

“See something you like sweetheart” he asked

Rolling her eyes at Deans comment, she kept looking him up and down before she had her eureka moment.

“More like I’ve got something you’re gonna like sweetheart” she smiled at him and winked.

She spun around and bent down to the fridge behind her again, giving Dean the perfect view of her ass. It took Dean everything in his power to not vocally moan at the sight of it.

When she turned back round Dean couldn’t help it but let out the moan he was trying to keep in.  
In her hands was a huge pie, covered in whipped cream and garnished with...is that candied bacon?!

“I invented this up this morning, wave of inspiration came over me for some reason. It’s chocolate, peanut butter and banana cream pie with candied bacon. I’m gonna call it the Presley Pie.”

Dean looked at her in awe as she cut a wedge out of it for him and placed it in a plastic container for him.Passing it over the counter she placed it in Deans open hand.

“Hope you like it, dig in!”

“Oh I can dig Elvis” his eye wide with happiness. He went to crack open the box so he could take a mouthful of his dream pie when a big hand came and plucked it out from under his nose.

“Thank you for your time, we’ll be in touch if we need anything else” Sam said with a nod, grabbing Dean deans elbow and walking him out the shop.

Once back in the impala, Sam threw the boxes in the back seat of the car.

“Son of a bitch Sam! Why did you do that?! You never NEVER treat Baby or pie like that you hear me?!”

“We still don’t know if she’s putting magic in the food! Do you really wanna be the guinea pig for whatever she’s putting in everything? Also she only just met us and she knew what our favourite dessert would be? That sounds alot witchy to me Dean”

Dean looked over his shoulder to the pie slung on the back seat, he knew he shouldn’t eat it incase it had unattended side effects rather than just filling his belly with pie-y goodness.

Dean sighed, gripping the steering wheel of Baby a little tighter “Ok so what’s the plan then?”

“I’m saying we go back in tonight once its closed up and check around the kitchen and see if there's anything weird going on.”

“Like chocolate covered eye of newt?”

“Exactly”

“Ok well let's head to a motel and get some shut eye and lets head back here around 12pm”

As they drove off to find a somewhere to stay a while before they broke into Mina’s shop, Dean only had one thing going through his mind.

_If Minas not evil, god damn I’m gonna try and get her in the back seat of Baby rather than just having her pie slung back there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, they make me feel warm and fuzzy :)


	3. Violet Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Work has been mega busy so I’ve been trying to write this on my lunch break without anyone being nosy haha.

After a few hours shut eye and making sure they were stocked up on witch killing bullets Sam and Dean made their way over back to the bakery.  
They pulled up round the corner from it and talked game plan.

“Ok so let’s go in the back door and see if we can find anything, hex bags, spell work anything”

“Sounds good, if we find anything let’s head out n find Mina and gank her”

The pair stepped out of Baby and quietly shut the doors behind them, not wanting to make too much noise in this quiet town.

Making there way up to the back door they froze and raised there guns, looking up and around them.  
The street lights started cutting in and out, as did the porch light on the back porch of the shop.

Looking at Sam, Dean clenched his jaw, realising that maybe the woman he wanted was involved in the supernatural after all.

“Well that’s always a good sign”

The pair of them hurried towards the back door.  
Sam fumbled in his pockets for his lock picker in his jean pockets. Coming up empty he starts rummaging in his jacket.

No time for that Dean thought as he pushed Sam to the side.  
Dean booted the lock and the door swung open.  
Running through a small service corridor they found themselves in an empty kitchen.

Dean went to open the walk in fridge, his gun raised ready for whatever may be in there.

“Dean!” 

He spun around to find Sam behind the work station cradling Mina in his arms.  
She was unconscious and had blood seeping from a cut in her forehead.

“Mina! Mina wake up” shaking her shoulders.

Groggily she started to rouse, squinting up at Sam.

“What the fuck? Where is he?”

“What? Who was here Mina?”

“I I erm some guy was here and was shouting at me. He went to grab me so I threw that at him” pointing to some dough on the floor. “I must of tripped up though coz of the shock, where did he go anyway?” touching the cut on her head and wincing.

Dean walked over to the dough on the floor and then at the table. Trays of pretzels ready for the oven we’re neatly lined up, all sprinkled with rock sea salt. 

Sam helped Mina up to her feet and glanced to Dean

“I think we’ve got a ghost Sammy, would explain why this” picking up the dough from the floor, looking at it in annoyance realising it was all stuck to his hands. “Would of sent him packing, things covered in salt.

“Would explain the lights too” Mina, did you recognise the man at all?”

“ Ghosts? What no it was just some ass hole guy who came round a few times asking to buy up my shop.”

”Mina, he’s dead, we saw his body in the morgue earlier. He choked on a cookie”

Mina froze, her whole face drained of colour.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked pressingly.

“Nothing its nothing, It can't be…”

Before Sam could question Mina anymore, the lights in the shop started flickering and suddenly the ghost of Mr Keeper appeared.

“Bought some friends for me to play with, Mina you shouldn’t of?” He spins around and grabs both Dean and Sam by the throat and pins them up against the wall.

The pairs of them struggled with the ghost, trying to breath against the tight pressure around their necks.

Mina looked on in shock, to scared to do anything. She saw that Sam and blacked out already, his head hanging limply against the ghosts hand. She glanced at Dean and looked into his deep green eyes and see could see so much pain and it made her heart heavy, so heavy she felt trapped and frozen in it.

“Gonna kill off your boyfriends before I kill you, you fat bitch. Think you can end me with a cookie, stupid cow.”

Mina was used to people coming after her size and to be honest, she let these sort of names wash over. As Greg continued to shit talk her, she felt the pain that clouded her mind and actions start to lift and morph into something new. Something powerful. Taking a quick look back at Dean, his eyes now brighter than before, his pain gone and he was giving off pure anger at being pinned up against the wall, still struggling with everything he had left in him. The anger bubbled up in Mina, how dare this prick, ghost or whatever he apparently was come into your shop, talk crap about you and hurt these men. 

“Fuck no, get off them now” she screamed. The spirits hands flew away from the men's throats. Sam and Dean fell to the floor, Dean gasping for breath. The spirit looked confused  
“What are you doing?!” it shouted.  
Mina was shaking now, with shock and fury, what the hell was going on?  
Lunging at it, Mina grabbed the lapels on his jacket, balling them in her fists. Pulling him down to her, teeth gritted

“I don't know what is happening, but I think you should shut the hell up and fuck off forever” 

Through her fingers started running sparks like a cut live wire. Her grip tightened on him in even more as he howled.

Dean was on the floor trying to wake up Sam. Shaking him alert, Sam eyes widened and he took a huge gasp.

“Dean, what happened, where did he go?!”

They turn to Mina and stare in awe at what was she was inflicting on the ghost.

Greg was twisting and writhing in pain while Mina seemed to be electrocuting him. The sparks coming from her hands were purple in colour, matching her eyes which had now turned an intense violet.

The spirit pulled away from Minas grip, screamed towards the ceiling and burst into flames, burning up into nothing but cinders.

Mina smiled at the dumb struck boys, her eyes flashing back to hazel and tried to talk but before anything could come out of her mouth she fell to the floor with exhaustion.

 

“Ergh my head, Jesus Christ” thought Mina as she started to come around.  
Trying to focus on anything but her splitting headache she tried to make out the conversation that was happening around her.

“Rowena said she’ll be here soon”

“Good, maybe she can help us make sense of her”

“Dean let me heal her, her head is still bleeding”

“No Cas! Leave her! Don’t know what she might do to you”

Mina tried to get up and join in the chatter but realised she was tied down. Opening her achy eyes she looked down to find herself bound in rope to a chair. Raising her head she looked up and saw Sam and Dean and a dark haired man in a trench coat, who she presumed was Cas, talking about her in what seemed to be some dank motel room.

Coughing roughly Mina spoke up finally.

“Uh hey guys what’s happening?”

The trio looked at her and Cas made his way over.  
He loomed above her, quizzically looking down at her face.

“Hello Mina, I am Castiel. I’m sorry your head hurts, Dean won’t let me fix you”

“You a doctor then?”

You look over at the boys smirking at you.

“No, I am angel of the lord”

“Pfft yeah course you are love, can you un tie me now please? 

“No can do cupcake” Said Dean, walking over to you to stand with Cas. “Still don’t know quite what you are?”

“I’m a pissed off woman is what I am, let me go” Mina struggles with the rope.

Dean bends down and squats down beside you, placing his hand on the back of the chair to steady himself and quietly speaks, just to you.

“Honestly Mina, I really hope that’s all you are but we need to make sure. Do you remember anything back there in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, some guy broke in tried to attack me, then you guys BROKE IN to my shop and now I’m here trussed up with you three”

“Four actually pet”

You glance over and see a small red headed woman in the door frame. She sauntered into the room, peeling off her long coat and dropping it on the bed.

She made her way over to you, shooing Dean and Cas out of the way.

“You poor little lamb, look at what they’ve done to you” she said sympathetically.  
With a flick of her wrist the ropes that confined you were gone. You stared down in shock and began to rub your sore skin.

“Thank you..”

“Rowena, darling. And you are Mina, and oh my you have these boys in a tizz. They asked me to come and suss you out after your little outburst back in your shop” bringing her hands up to stroke the side of your face.

Pointing accusingly at the men behind Rowena, glaring at them you scowled.

“Yeah and rightly so they…”

Minas world fell away from her and she abruptly found herself in a completely white room. The floor melded into the ceiling, she had no concept of the scale of this place, like she was in the middle of absolute nothing.

“Hello?” Rowena?!” Mina shouted into the void, looking around for anything.

With a loud boom, the room changed to blue. Squinting trying to adjust her eyes to the colour, another boom happened and the space once again changed, this time to yellow. The noises were getting closer together, the colours changing quicker and quicker. Mina began to feel like she was in the worlds worst rave. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears, trying to block out the noises.

After what felt like forever, she realised that the sounds had stopped. She uncovered her ears slowly, the booming sounds now replaced with a softer beating rythym, a heart beat?

Opening her eyes Mina gasped. The space was a beautiful mix of violet and lavender that seemed to pulse with the beats that filled the room. Her eyes ran over the swirling hues of purple that danced around her and it made her feel peaceful. Smiling and closing her eyes, she let herself sink into the feeling, letting its warmth wrap around her body. Mina had never felt peace like this before, she wanted to sink deeper and deeper into it. 

On the verge of tears of happiness, Mina opened her eyes to take in more of the almost psychedelic purple patterns that flew around her. Suddenly a ray of violet light shot out of Minas chest, causing her to scream out. It wasn’t exactly painful, more of a shock. The violet light began to pool vertically in front of her. It began to shine, so much so she could see her own reflection. She stepped towards the mirror like light, extending her hand out to meet her doubles. She laid her palm flat against the mirror images and smiled. Looking at herself she had never looked happier. Glowing a pale lavender, Mina was radiating joy. Moving closer to the reflective surface, she began to study her form more closely. 

Suddenly, her reflection self winked back at her and grabbed her wrist through the mirror and pulled her forward.

As quickly as she had appeared in the beautiful place, Mina was rudely brought back to reality and found herself back in the hotel room with Sam, Dean, Cas and Rowena all staring in wonder at her.

“What just happened? Where did I go?” Mina gasped, 

“I sent you to your minds eye deary”

“Her minds what now” Sam said gruffly, stepping forwards towards Rowena.

“Her minds eye” Rowena replied with a sigh, “It's the place deep inside your mind that shows you what your really made of. From what I can tell, you’re not a witch, more on a psychic level.”

Helping you up from the chair, Rowena brings Mina’s hands together in hers and smiles softly up at her.

“You my dear are an Empath. You pick up on people's emotions much easier than most and also you can use emotions to channel your own energy. With some training you could be a force to be reckoned with” Rowena said, a gleam in her eye that Mina wasn’t sure she trusted.”

“That's why loads of people in town won the lottery Mina, you felt the need to win and you must of helped them without even knowing you were” Sam said, trying to comfort you as you tried to wrap your head around what Rowena had just said. “And all those hospital patients you baked for, you passed on the hope to get better through your food to them all”

“What about Greg though?” Mina snapped back at Sam “I didn’t exactly help him did I?”

Mina was shaking slightly now “The last time I saw him alive, he was being such a dick to me. Giving me crap about my shop and such. So when I handed him the cookie her ordered, I hoped he choked on it. And then lo and behold, he died. Because of me!” Running her hands through her hair frantically, Mina sounded panicked. “Not only that, apparently I’m some freaky emotions conduit”

The whole room stared at her sat there, trying to calm herself down.The purple hue she had started to emanate the more worked up she became started to dim and then fade completely as she took steadier breaths.

“I just wanna go home, I need to think about all of this, its too much”

“I think its best you stay with us”

“Its ok Mina, i’ll drive you” Dean offers, talking over his brother.

Mina look up and see Dean shuffle forward, pulling his car keys from his pocket and he swung them round on his fingers.

“Thank you Dean” you say as you brush past Rowena and head towards the door.

Placing a hand on the door frame, your turn back to the room.

“Thank you all of you for everything but, i just need some time.”

Heading out into the early morning air, Mina and Dean step into the Impala and drive off back to Minas apartment.

“Dean, what happened back in the kitchen? I don't really remember much, only that” Minadares to whisper, looking out the window at the houses speeding past. Taking a deep sigh, Mina carried on her recalling her version of went down in the kitchen.

“I just remember seeing you and Sam on the floor, looking in your eyes and feeling your pain, now I know I was literally feeling your pain. It was so heavy, I felt trapped. Then it changed your anger rose up out of nowhere and it made me wanna fight, after that I don't remember anything”

There was a brief awkward silence between the two of them, Mina stared at her feet, wishing she hadn't revealed so much. 

“It wasn’t out of nowhere”

“What?”

“It wasn't out of nowhere, the anger. That dick ghost started calling you all sorts of crap and it made me mad. That and the fact he tried to kill me” he smirks at you.

Mina felt her face flush at his answer. 

“But then you went full on Xmen back there, you got really angry and electrocuted him. Your eyes went all purple and these sparks came out your hands and you burned him up”

Mina carried on staring out the window, she was tearing herself up inside. What had she become?! Ghost killer, mutant, empath, nothing made much sense to her.

“It was awesome”

She turned to Dean to see him grinning ear to to at her and she felt a wave of pride swarm over her, quelling the shame slightly.

They pull up to her apartment and as Mina went to get out the car, Dean leaned over and placed his large hand on her elbow.

“Look, I know this is all new and scary so if you need anything call me” Dean said sympathetically, handing her one of his FBI cards.

She reluctantly takes it and looks down and snorts.

“Ok Agent Sixx” she replies sarcastically, flipping the card around in fingers.

Mina felt her spirits lift as she heard Dean chuckle back at her.

“Thanks for the card and the lift Dean” she said, stepping out of the car, shutting the door behind her gently.

As she started to walk away Dean couldn’t help but feel slightly sad. Another person dragged into the supernatural. He hoped she would call them, even if it was just to let them know she was ok with all of this. Letting out a loud sigh, he started up baby’s engine and went to pull away, not before a loud knocking on his window startled him.

He turned to see her standing there smiling widely at him. He wound down his window, curious at what she wanted.

“Hey cupcake, did you miss me?” 

“Just wanted to ermm”

Mina launched towards Dean and planted a kiss on his cheek

“Please be safe out there” she mumbled as she pulled away from his stubbly face.

She trotted around the front of the car towards her apartment building, the pair of them grinning at each other through the window.

Dean pulled away and began to drive off into the hazy morning.

Driving through empty streets back to the motel where Sam and th team were waiting, he smiled at the thought of her soft lips on his cheek. His eyes widen and he slams on the brakes.

He starts to scramble around in the back seat and pulls up a small plastic container, filled with slightly squashed pie.

“Oh yes!” He beamed, flipping the lid open and taking the huge wedge in his hand and stuffing it in his face”

“Ohhgddmmnaa” he moaned, praising the cook with his mouth full of pie.

He happily snarfed down the remainder of his treat, oblivious to the iridescent shimmery mark that Mina had left on his cheek from her kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it! :)


End file.
